


Fruit of Temptation

by Malefistache (Swan3ills)



Series: Stories We Don't Tell (But Vividly Remember) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Malefistache
Summary: Regina remembers the first night with her Dragon lover. This is the first of a series of stories she never wrote down in her diary for obvious reasons.





	Fruit of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: there are brief mentions of Regina's non-consensual relationships (Graham, King Leopold), and Regina’s hatred toward Snow. Situated before Henry was adopted, hence why she's hopeless and regretful. It is slightly angsty; the contrast means to highlight the different relationship she had with Maleficent from any other.

##  _The First Bite_

Gone where the days when Regina would get any satisfaction from a lover. Here as she lie in bed, alone after the man she once called her huntsman left, she couldn’t find back any of the pleasure it once brought her to share intimacy with someone who cared not about high morals and gave into their most basic instincts freely; someone primal, like herself. It had been a mistake; choosing this man as her pet to play with when in reality the _beast_ she craved having in her bed, was the one she’d made a prisoner underground: the Dragon.

 

She couldn’t resist bringing Maleficent along the curse. But were they to rekindle their old, smoldering flame, Regina might burn down her own vengeance and get lost in the haze of her blue eyes, and so she chose to leave her in a form she would have no other option but to resist running to; she could not lose herself in the heat of her body anymore. What she had come to live with Maleficent, had scared her. It had been so powerful, Regina feared the ground under her feet might crumble and she would fall deep into the dark abyss of the unknown, with no direction in her life other than to live to please her Mistress in _every_ conceivable way, even if that meant leaving behind her revenge to focus her mind and body on more _immediate_ , pleasurable affairs.

 

The Dragon had tried before, persuading Regina against her revenge and finding another happy ending— something more _rewarding_ ; something to fill her rather than empty, but Regina didn’t give in. Out of the many things she did give her Mistress; that was the only pleasure the young Queen denied her mentor. Though, at moments like this, when she felt the cold hollow in the pit of her stomach, Regina realized it might be the one desire she regretted not affording the _Mistress of all Evil._

Regina rose from bed, going to her bathroom to start the shower so she could wash away the touch of the miserable soul that was her cursed partner. She closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her body, almost scalding her skin but she welcomed the pain, and relived memories of old times with her dragon lover. In a moment she felt this dirty and ashamed, she went back to remember a time of innocent corruption _;_ a life she now missed.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina had spent the last days with Maleficent, learning to better control the element of fire. Her magic was sometimes erratic, but unlike Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent displayed a patience Regina had only dreamed of ever experiencing in the flesh, and she didn’t understand why Rumplestiltskin had said she would only be so lucky if the Dragon even allowed her to _breathe_ , once she put a foot inside her fortress without invitation.

 

But Maleficent wasn’t the scary witch people talked about. Well, she was, but only to those who wronged her. Or maybe Regina _had_ been lucky, contrary to what her former mentor teased, because Maleficent easily warmed up to her— maybe too easily, at times it felt, but it never made Regina feel as though she were in any danger being alone with the Dragon in her lair.

 

Maleficent’s fortress felt more like home than she would ever come to feel in her own castle with the King and his insufferable daughter that insisted to call her mother. _That stupid little bitch;_ Regina was only eight years older than Snow White, and hated her and his father more than anything for making her their property.

 

Regina wanted to taste freedom, and being away from that place, being here with Maleficent, was what felt closest to that notion. She had never been truly free to live her life, so it was hard to know if this was what it felt like. But whatever it was what she felt in Maleficent’s company, she wasn’t ready to let go, and the clever young Queen would often fake her magical mishaps so she could buy herself more time with the _Mistress of all Evil_ as her personal mentor.

 

Her little stunt didn’t go unnoticed, however. Maleficent knew, and knowing this young woman had mischief in her, only made her grow fonder of Regina. She enjoyed having her company as much as Regina did, so she played along, to keep her for as long as they both could be together. They knew they could only stretch time so much before the fake doppelganger of Regina in Leopold’s castle vanished into thin air. Not that anyone would notice anyway. The young Queen was given no more attention than any other piece of decoration in that palace.

 

By the hearth in Regina’s temporary bedchambers, the young woman tried to light her own fire. The nights were very cold and a proper fire was a must, but it was so cold Regina was shaking, and her magic was only manifesting small sparks but not enough to start the fire.

 

Maleficent came closer, pressing her body against Regina’s from behind; the sensation making Regina feel immediately warmer, but as her body continued trembling, though for very different reasons now, the more experienced sorceress brought her right hand to Regina’s right wrist, and her left hand to gently touch the petite woman’s stomach.

 

Regina gasped in surprise.

 

“Try to pull the fire from deep in your gut,” Maleficent whispered behind her ear, lightly pressing her hand in Regina’s stomach, leveled with her navel.

 

“Feel the spark inside as it ignites, can you?” The sorceress asked.

 

“I… I think I feel something,” Regina responded nervously, licking her dry lips.

 

“Do you?” Maleficent smiled. She moved her hand just a little bit lower the navel. “What about now?”

 

Regina’s magic reacted at that, manifesting a bright fireball. “It seems to be working,” the young woman responded with a throatier voice.

 

“Good girl,” Maleficent praised her. “Now release the tension and light us a cozy fire.”

 

Maleficent moved her hand to Regina’s hip, and as a reflex Regina threw the fireball toward the logs in the hearth, igniting a very livid fire.

 

“Magic is emotion, didn’t Rumple tell you?” Her Mistress asked her, still pressing her body against Regina’s.

 

“Yes… But I could only make fireballs with him after he made me furious, or if I feel endangered.”

 

“Oh. Have I offended you with my… liberties?” Maleficent slowly removed her hands from Regina’s body, and took a step back.

 

Regina missed the warm feeling instantly, and mentally cursed herself for even bringing that up.

 

“No!” She responded immediately. “It just… was different with you. It’s not anger what sparked that fire in me, but I don’t know what it is.”

 

“What did you feel?” Maleficent asked curiously, though she wasn’t innocent; she could pick up on the rise in Regina’s heartbeat, the sweat breaking in her skin, and the special scent she was also picking up with her keen senses.

 

“When you… touched me, I… I don’t know how to describe it,” Regina blushed.

 

It was the first time in her life she had experienced arousal and carnal desire, so Regina didn’t really know what this warm feeling in her belly was. With Daniel it had been butterflies and fuzzy feelings, daydreaming of spending the day under the shade of a tree, kissing and cuddling without fear of getting caught; but she had not thought about sex yet. And with her husband, it had been forced on her, so she didn’t relate good feelings with the act of mating. But right now, with Mistress Maleficent, she felt as though she was burning inside, and there was an ache in her intimate parts she didn’t know how to relieve; all she knew was this _couldn’t_ be appropriate. And yet she craved something from her Mistress she didn’t dare ask.

 

“Do you mean like this?” Maleficent pressed her body against Regina’s again, “or was it when I touched you here?” she moved her hands to Regina’s stomach.

 

A small moan escaped Regina’s lips and Maleficent smiled to herself.

 

“I see… And how does it feel if I touch this way?” She moved her hands to cup Regina’s breasts.

 

Regina gasped at that, but her mind was too foggy to make words come out of her mouth; all she could do was give into Maleficent’s touch and let her have her way. She _needed_ her to have her way with her body; it was the only thought that occupied her mind—what her body ached for. She wanted the Dragon to _corrupt_ her further.

 

“Yes…” Regina groaned, leaning her head back against Maleficent’s shoulder.

 

Maleficent was the one to lick her lips this time, but knew she couldn’t take Regina’s innocence with the vicious hunger she felt this moment; a hunger born from decades of loneliness and longing. She had to be gentle for now, and this time instruct her apprentice in the arts of lovemaking and self-pleasure, as she wouldn’t be finding these lessons in any book. Much later she could _devour_ her.

 

“You smell so delicious,” Maleficent murmured more for herself than for Regina to hear it.

 

The room was warmer now with the fire and Maleficent slowly removed Regina’s wool cloak. She felt the small body in her arms shiver lightly, but it wasn’t due the chilly weather; it was in anticipation. Gently, the older woman undid the strings on Regina’s corset, loosening them until it came apart. Regina was nervous, but didn’t want her to stop. She turned in Maleficent’s arms so she could face her, and disrobed before her, letting her dress pool under her feet. She covered her chest with her arms coyly, and averted her eyes from the intensity of the blue gaze drinking in her image.

 

“You’re the fairest maiden I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Maleficent appraised her to give her confidence. “May I?” She asked as she brought her hands to gently touch Regina’s arms. Regina nodded, and let Maleficent move her arms away so she could see her beautiful, perky breasts.

 

“Hardly a maiden,” Regina muttered.

 

“To me you are. It’s the first time someone takes the time to make love to you, am I correct?”

 

“I… Is that what we’re doing?”

 

“Is what I intend to do to you, at least. If you let me show you.”

 

Regina smiled coyly.

 

“Good. Come here, sweet girl,” Maleficent took Regina’s hand and guided her to bed. “Kneel,” she patted over the ample mattress.

 

Regina knelt in the middle of bed, and watched with wide eyes as her Mistress slowly removed her dress, sharing her nudity with her. Maleficent was vision, too; much taller than Regina, gracefully lithe, and her breasts so significantly bigger they made Regina’s mouth water from just seeing them.

 

Maleficent locked gazes with her as she slowly crept on bed, and positioned herself behind Regina once more, pressed against her, skin to skin. Delicate hands found their way back to Regina’s modest breasts, and lovingly the sorceress began kissing at her neck. Regina moaned again, and her breathing became more labored as Maleficent’s right hand left her breast and moved down her body, to come meet her aching sex.

 

Regina gasped when she felt Maleficent’s finger touch for the first time her clitoris; a sensitive bundle of nerves she had never imagined could give her so much pleasure, if only someone paid attention to it. It was so sensitive it was almost painful, but it was a pain she welcomed; one she found enjoyable.

 

“In this little bud resides the _magic_ to make you _bloom,_ my sweet apple blossom,” her Mistress said behind her ear, then suckled at her earlobe, causing more of Regina’s juices to surface.

 

Maleficent slid her middle finger down Regina’s slickness, and circled the entrance where the nectar pooled, though did not penetrate her. “And here I find out how much you really want me to take you.” She wet her fingers in Regina’s arousal and brought them to her mouth, moaning audibly as she licked every bit of it as Regina watched in awe, feeling slightly embarrassed but at the same time burning hot with desire.

 

“I was right, you’re quite the treat, my little apprentice.”

 

Maleficent moved her hand back to Regina’s sex and continued stimulating her sensitive bud, drawing lazy circles in the beginning, but building up, eliciting many beautiful, shy moans from the young woman in her bed. Then, when Regina had her first orgasm, Maleficent brought her sticky fingers to Regina’s mouth, rolling them across her lips to make them glisten with her own glossy mess, and finally kissed her mouth, sharing the fruit of her arousal together.

 

Regina was growing hot again, letting Maleficent’s tongue violate her mouth, wondering how that might feel invading other parts of her body; she was letting her mind run wild, when Maleficent broke the kiss, causing Regina to groan in discomfort at the loss.

 

Maleficent grinned at that, at the confused scowl in her face, and her lips parted to speak; “That was lesson one, and the most vital: know your body.”

 

Regina was puzzled. She was so horny now that Maleficent had unlocked Pandora’s box for her, she wanted more. But Maleficent asked her to come under the covers and get some rest.

 

_What?_

 

Regina was a little disappointed, but she felt her eyelids heavier. She was exhausted; it had been a long day, but she hadn’t allowed herself to notice the tiredness in her body. Not until she lie in bed, under the cozy covers with Maleficent by her side.

 

They were face to face; Regina looking into Maleficent’s eyes with curiosity as the older woman gently tucked raven curls of hair behind her ear. She was too shy to ask anything, but Maleficent could read her face and was the one to take the lead again, moving her face much closer to Regina’s, to press her lips against her forehead sweetly in an innocent kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, darling one, I will still be here when you wake up. Rest now.”

 

Regina smiled, and soon she was sleeping, despite herself, and Maleficent spent most of the night just studying her features, tracing them ever so gently with her delicate fingers. It almost was surreal.

 

“Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty.”

  

* * *

 

_There are events that come to pass, leaving no trace of the experience behind, and then there’s memories that are forever burned to the back of your mind, waiting for the right time to come to the front and haunt you, like now. Regina’s silent tears trickled down, hidden from sight in the dark of night, missing the warmth she had felt the first time she experienced pleasure; her first time with Maleficent._


End file.
